


Дорогой друг

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: История о том, как расстояние порой сближает.





	Дорогой друг

Утро выдалось морозным и ясным. Впрочем, ничего другого Бокуто и не ожидал, здесь каждое утро было морозным и ясным. От местных он, конечно, наслушался о снегопадах с метелями, засыпавших дома по самую крышу, о нападениях лосей и медведей и о страшных морозах, но ему самому с этим пока сталкиваться не приходилось. Да и вообще, не слишком он верил в эти россказни — так, байки для приезжих, не больше. Как же ещё коротать вечера на Аляске, в маленьком посёлке на сто двадцать человек, если не рассказывать друг другу истории, которые все вокруг знают наизусть. Никаких развлечений — ни интернета, ни телевидения, ни сотовой связи, — только грузовичок почтальона с газетами, журналами и сплетнями из города раз в неделю. А теперь ещё и Бокуто — японец со смешным акцентом и странной причёской. А он и не против: привык быть в центре внимания.

Бокуто отряхнул обувь от снега и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. За время его отсутствия комната успела заметно остыть, и он тут же развёл огонь в печке, а затем стал греть замёрзшие пальцы над языками пламени. Бокуто поставил кипятиться чайник и принялся переодеваться из слоёв уличной одежды в слои домашней. Поход в местный магазин, гордо носивший название «У Дэна есть всё!», ещё раз подтвердил, что владелец нагло врёт, и у Дэна есть далеко не всё, в чём нуждался Бокуто.

Заварив себе крепкий чай, он удобно устроился за столом, разложил перед собой чистый лист бумаги, пожевал кончик ручки и принялся писать.

«Дорогой друг!

Спешу сообщить, что на новом месте я устроился довольно неплохо. Правда, еда здесь отстой, всё в снегу и очень холодно. 

Очень. Холодно. Я не преувеличиваю.

Живу я один возле леса в деревянном доме. Дом очень маленький, но знаешь, мне нравится. Удобный и крепкий, надеюсь, он выдержит приближающиеся метели, которыми меня пугают местные. Ещё они советуют запастись консервами и дровами, а также — научиться стрелять.

Знал бы ты, какая здесь по вечерам стоит тишина. Ты бы просто обалдел! И звёзды очень яркие и близкие, иногда мне кажется, что я могу подпрыгнуть и ухватить самую красивую из них. Местные говорят, здесь можно увидеть северное сияние, но я пока не видел. И медведей не видел, и лосей, только их следы.

Пиши мне по адресу, указанному на конверте. Увы, но другой связи с миром здесь нет.

Твой друг Бокуто.»

***

«Любезный мой друг Бокуто!

Во-первых, тебе очень повезло, что ты находишься так далеко, и я не могу тебя придушить.

Во-вторых, Аляска! Серьёзно? Аляска, Бокуто? Какого чёрта? Зачем ты туда поехал?

В-третьих, мне совсем не нравится, что ты живёшь в лесу один, и каким бы крепким ни был твой дом, будет лучше, если ты вернёшься в Токио, где никакие медведи тебя не достанут.

И в-четвёртых! С каких пор ты стал романтиком, слушающим тишину и наблюдающим за звёздами?

Надеюсь на твоё благоразумие, хотя о чём это я.

Твой друг Куроо.»

***

«Куроо, друг мой!

Так рад был получить от тебя письмо, что кувыркнулся в сугроб! Я впервые в жизни получил письмо, оказывается, это невероятно приятно. Пиши мне чаще! Только я бы хотел, чтобы ты больше не волновался и не беспокоился. Я хорошо ем — оказывается, еда здесь не так уж и плоха, тепло одеваюсь и больше не живу один. 

Ты был прав, надеясь на моё благоразумие, я много думал, свободного времени у меня хватает. Теперь со мной живёт Сандра, и гулять в лесу вдвоём намного веселее. Спать вместе тоже теплее.

Мы отлично понимаем друг друга, а на днях пережили потрясающее приключение! Нам повстречался медведь. Знаешь, местные говорят: не беги от медведя и не вздумай лезть на дерево, всё это он делает быстрее и ловчее тебя. Лучше топай и молись. Так вот, я усердно топал, а Сандра, видимо, молилась всем своим богам, потому что медведь в итоге развернулся и ушёл.

Я думал, у меня сердце через горло выскочит! Мы бежали к дому быстрее ветра, а потом ещё долго не могли отдышаться, забившись под одеяло. Пишу тебе об этом, и у меня снова мороз по коже, словно ледяным воздухом потянуло.

Я плохо закрыл дверь, тянуло с улицы.

Жду от тебя новостей. Как университет и команда?

Навсегда твой друг Бокуто.

P.S: Если бы ты видел эти звёзды, ты бы меня понял.»

***

«Бокуто!

Меня раздражает твоя привычка не отвечать на вопросы. Я, в отличие от тебя, ем плохо и сплю тоже очень плохо. Всё время снится, что ты замерзаешь в глыбе льда, и твои останки обгладывает стадо медведей.

Насчёт Сандры. Как-то всё это слишком быстро, тебе не кажется? Чтобы жить вместе, надо, наверное, сначала присмотреться друг к другу, узнать получше, в общем, должно пройти какое-то время. Сандра американка?

В команде тебя очень не хватает, все тебя ждут и спрашивают, когда ты вернёшься. Я бы хотел узнать ответ на этот вопрос, но ты ведь не ответишь?

Это я, Куроо, всё ещё твой друг.

P.S: Звёзды — это всего лишь свет далёких планет, многие из которых уже не существуют.»

***

«Куроо, мне совсем не понравилось настроение твоего последнего письма. К тому же, медведи не ходят стадами, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Помнишь, как мы сутками смотрели канал Дискавери?

Американка ли Сандра? Не знаю, я не интересовался её родословной. Знаю только, что она местная, и в ней наверняка намешано немало кровей. Она бы тебе понравилась, уверен. Нам же часто нравится одно и то же?

Я уехал, потому что мне необходимо кое-что обдумать. Мне нужно кардинально сменить обстановку и окружение, чтобы понять. Чтобы принять решение. Я обязательно обо всём тебе расскажу, Куроо. Дай мне ещё немного времени, пожалуйста.

Твой друг Бокуто.»

***

«Бокуто,

я и не знал, что буду так сильно по тебе скучать.»

***

«Почему ты не отвечаешь мне, Бокуто?»

***

Бокуто давно так не волновался. Ладони вспотели, и сердце частило в груди. Наконец он глубоко вздохнул и позвонил в дверь. Она открылась сразу, будто по ту сторону только и ждали звонка.

— Бо… Бокуто? — брови Куроо изумлённо взлетели вверх и скрылись под растрёпанной чёлкой.

— Куроо, — широко улыбнулся Бокуто и больше ничего не смог сказать, потому что его сгребли в крепкие объятия. 

— Ты вернулся, — пробормотал Куроо куда-то в шею, а потом резко отстранился и переспросил, прищурившись. — Ты вернулся?

— Да, — подтвердил Бокуто. — Я вернулся, только я не один. Я с Сандрой. Пустишь?

Что-то мелькнуло во взгляде Куроо, но тут же исчезло, однако Бокуто заметил. 

— Она хорошая, — заверил он. — Хлопот не доставит.

— Веди уж, — ворчливо перебил его Куроо.

Бокуто свистнул. В комнату ворвалась собака и запрыгала вокруг Куроо, тыкаясь мокрым носом в руки.

— Сандра — собака? — растерянно спросил Куроо.

Бокуто хохотнул.

— Да, а кто же ещё?

— Я думал, она — девушка, — Куроо осторожно почесал Сандру между ушами.

— Как ты мог такое подумать? — возмутился Бокуто. — Я же писал…

— Ничего ты не писал! — фыркнул Куроо. — Только то, что вы бегаете вместе по снежным лесам и спите в одной кровати.

— Мне кажется или здесь кто-то ревнует? — Бокуто спросил улыбаясь, но внутри у него всё задрожало от волнения. 

— А если и так? — вскинулся Куроо. — Если ревную, то что?

— Вот что.

Бокуто шагнул вперёд, крепко схватил Куроо за плечи, зажмурился и прижался губами к его губам. Будь что будет, подумал Бокуто. Будь что будет. Сердце в груди метрономом отсчитывало секунды. Когда он открыл глаза, то встретился с изумлённым взглядом широко распахнутых глаз Куроо. 

— Что? — прошептал Бокуто. — Нет?

— Да, — почему-то тоже шёпотом ответил Куроо. — Ты целоваться не умеешь.

— Не на Сандре же мне было тренироваться?

— Лучше на мне. Со мной, — поправил сам себя Куроо.

— Ты не против? — уточнил Бокуто.

— А ты ещё не понял?

— Понял. Куроо, — торжественно начал Бокуто. — Я готов тренироваться. Всегда. И только с тобой.

— Это, несомненно, радует, — кивнул Куроо и усмеxнулся. — Однако есть одно «но».

— Какое ещё «но»?

— Что это за кошмар на твоём лице?

— Эй! Не обижай мою бороду, она придаёт мне мужественности, — Бокуто расправил плечи и вздёрнул подбородок.

— Кто такое сказал? 

— Авторитетные люди.

— Эти авторитетные люди явно с тобой не целовались, что к лучшему. Она же колется.

— Хорошо, я избавлюсь от неё. Только схожу разок в университет. Договорились?

— Договорились. И обещай, что больше не удерешь от меня на Аляску.

— Только вместе с тобой, дорогой друг.

Сандра спала, развалившись на диване, Бокуто уминал третью порцию жареной говядины, а улыбка Куроо сияла куда ярче света далёких планет.

И всё было, как надо.


End file.
